


bookpop

by ROSEWAR



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alvin Ruining Jude's Life, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/pseuds/ROSEWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude just wants to finish his book, but Alvin won't stop kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bookpop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/gifts).



Jude has been hard at work for several days; between working at Balan's lab and the remaining stretch of required research for the last of his degrees, it's been difficult to find time to sit down and work on his final book. He's been cracking at the thing for a few years now, for almost as long as he's been winding down from his long journeys and living with Alvin. The domesticity, while entirely less active than the life he'd lead before, still ended up taking a lot of his time.

He was determined to finish his work during his paid time off, however. Balan was more than understanding, actually insisted he get it out of the way since Jude was such a passionate worker as it was, so naturally Jude wanted to put the time to as much use as he possibly could. The sooner he submitted it, the sooner it could go up for review and he could get his Sc.D., and what an honor that would be-- not even his father had the ambition for something so lofty.

Of course, if he didn't finish this wretched book, it would all be for naught. With that in mind, Jude gave his head a light shake to refocus his thoughts and continued mulling away at the typewriter before him, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he squints at the paper doused in lamplight.

At the rate he was going, Jude honestly thought there was a chance he would be able to finish his work within the week, and the prospect was nothing short of exciting to him, spurred him to work faster if anything, and he was determined to remain cloistered in his room until his goal was met.

Unfortuantely for him, his door creaks open, a coatless Alvin stepping in with his heavy boots and weary face.

"Jude," he starts, pausing behind the man's chair. "You still at that thing?"

Jude doesn't look up, though he has to slow the motions of his fingers slightly to avoid accidentally mistyping something. "Yeah. Welcome back, Alvin."

Alvin grunts in acknowledgement but doesn't seem intent on catching up with the day's events at the moment, instead resting an elbow atop Jude's shoulder and leaning over him in an attempt to peek at his work.

"Sheesh, that's a lot of paper. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're writing a textbook," he mutters partially to himself, though with Jude's proximity it's impossible for him not to hear.

"I am writing a textbook," Jude replies without missing a beat, his fingers never once stilling their movements. He even goes so far as to type with one hand while his other reaches forward to turn the page of a book propped up before him.

Jude doesn't see Alvin's grimace, but he does hear him whistle in appraisal. "Damn. Are you getting paid to do this or something? I can't imagine it being much fun."

It takes Jude a moment to respond, not wanting to lose his train of thought. "It's for my degree."

"Didn't you get one of those a couple of years ago? I thought you were done!" Alvin says incredulously.

"There's one more after that," Jude replies simply. "For science and medical research."

Alvin is, admittedly, rather disinterested in the nuts and bolts of the matter. While he certainly cares about Jude's academic pursuits, he never hesitates to admit that most of it goes over his head. Anything he knows that isn't general knowlege, he learned from observing or asking Jude.

Though, one thing he was certain of is that Jude has been working his ass off for days already; Alvin isn't even sure if he's seen him leave his room in a long while.

"Aren't you tired?" he asks, voice a little weary. "You've been workin' on it for days already. I haven't seen you take a break once."

Once again, Jude's response is delayed in favor of turning the page of his book.

"I'm fine," he says. "I really want to finish this as soon as I can."

Alvin isn't satisfied, slides over to rest his chin on top of Jude's head, and watches his fingers tap at the keys of his typewriter with a wide-eyed awe.

"A little break wouldn't kill you, you know," he says with an idle tone. Indwardly, he's surprised Jude isn't moving to bat him away.

"I really need to finish this, Alvin," is all Jude says in reply.

"Aw, c'mon!" Alvin leans over, hands curled around the edges of the headrest of Jude's chair, and nuzzles the other man's ear with his cheek. "I'm getting tired just watching you. Besides, that book of yours isn't gonna get finished if you keel over and pass out from exhaustion."

This time, Jude does lean away, though he turns slightly to catch Alvin's gaze.

"Alvin, you know I can't--"

"C'mon," Alvin coaxes again, reclaiming the space lost between them, this time pressing his mouth to Jude's ear. It flushes instantly at his touch, makes the corners of Alvin's lips twitch up in a knowing smile.

"Alvin, not now," Jude pleads, though he doesn't turn away. His eyes dart between Alvin and the stack of papers bradded together. "Please?"

The imploring tone has the opposite effect, and Alvin reaches up to cage Jude around his arms, draping them over his small shoulders. "You know I can't say no with you asking all cute like that."

Jude tries to squirm away, but Alvin just laughs and peppers kisses along the side of Jude's face, occasionally nuzzling his ear between onslaughts. Jude tries to turn away to no avail.

"Alvin, I'm serious," he offers once more in what he thinks is a grave tone, but the rush of red creeping across his cheeks and neck makes his threat seem terribly empty.

"You sure?" Alvin turns to kiss Jude's ear, nuzzling the point of it with the tip of his nose. When Jude squirms in his hold once again, he trails his slightly parted mouth down his jaw and folds his body slightly to press a wet smack of a kiss to the side of Jude's neck.

Jude turns his face, baring more of his neck, and finally removes his glasses and sets them atop the stack of papers in front of him. He looks conflicted, his brows knit in consideration, a tiny frown tugging at his lips, but in the end he reaches up to thread his fingers into Alvin's hair with a sigh.

"I missed you," he says simply, a breathy sigh coming right from his chest as Alvin kisses his neck again.

"Me too," is all Alvin says in reply before roving his teeth over the whetted skin, pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard with the intent to bruise. Jude hums in approval, straightening in his chair, head lolling onto his shoulder as if he were boneless.

Alvin's arms unlink from around Jude in order to press against his chest, rough hands trailing down his sides before they reach the hemline. Slowly, he slides his hands beneath Jude's shirt, tracing a path up his chest and thumbing each and every undulation of his ribs before his hands come to a rest, curling at his chest.

Jude sighs audibly, and the noise peters off into a soft moan when Alvin gives both of his nipples a hard pinch. It causes Jude to start, jolting slightly in his seat, but he goes lax against it instantly when he feels Alvin soothing over the taut flesh with his thumbs, the light scratch of roughened pads making Jude moan softly.

Alvin's hands trail back down Jude's abdomen, the mounting anticipation evident in the firm crest between Jude's legs, and it isn't until he reaches the top of Jude's pants does Alvin take hold of Jude's shirt and slip it off with little effort, Jude lifting his arms to aid in its removal. Alvin rewards the compliance with a kiss to Jude's shoulder, his teeth running along the firm length of tendon at the curve of his neck.

Jude feels feverish and eager, and squirms in his seat with a slight raise of his hips, silently beaconing Alvin to his aching point of interest. He can feel Alvin grin, devious, against his slick skin, and with a painfully slow pace, Alvin sets himself to undoing Jude's pants. By the time the button and fly are taken care of, Jude is breathing through his mouth, a step away from panting with desperation.

He's quick to bounce up slightly and raise his legs when he feels Alvin pushing his pants down, and the fabric bunches around his thighs.

Alvin still takes his time, massaging Jude's hips while he continues having his way with the slope of Jude's shoulder, a series of reddening marks blossoming in his wake. By the time he skirts his fingers along the tops of Jude's thighs, the smaller man is pressed hard against the backrest of his chair, lips pulled tight together as if he were staving off a whine.

He moans earnestly when Alvin gives him a gratifying tug, the pressure and tightness of his fist generous as he pumps Jude's cock in a languid pace. Alvin presses kisses along the side of Jude's face, against his cheek and temple and jaw, all the while stroking him up and down, even letting his fingers cup around the head to smear precum over all over his fingers and Jude's cock.

Jude's head has rolled onto Alvin's shoulder, sighs and breathy moans of contentment rising from his throat. He tries spreading his legs, but his pants are in the way; he moves his hands to hook his thumbs around the bunched fabric, but Alvin suddenly removes his hand and instead grips Jude by the waist.

"Stand up for me," he breathes against Jude's cheek, voice rough and scratchy, and Jude is quick to comply with a hum, nudging his chair off to the side with a few awkward kicks of his heel, and putting his hands on his desk, jutting his hips back towards Alvin.

He turns his head to look over his shoulder, watching Alvin reach into one of his desk's sidedrawers and procuring a bottle of lubricant. The anticipation coils, hot and heavy, in Jude's stomach, and he feels himself twitch in eagerness when he hears the familiar pop behind him.

His eyes slide shut and he hangs his head when Alvin nudge his thighs apart slightly with his knees, and Jude gasps soon after when he feels a cold digit pressing into him. Alvin slips in with relative ease, and Jude doesn't mind the invasiveness at all.

The stretch becomes slightly uncomfortable when a second finger is added, but Jude focuses on the feeling of fullness Alvin's large fingers give him, and moans when the digits scissor and press up into him, rubbing his walls with a palpable touch.

As soon as Jude is certain Alvin is just teasing him, he lifts his head slightly to peer back at him and whispers his name imploringly, watching him with equal need. Alvin groans in his throat at the sight alone, and withdraws his fingers in favor of slicking up his erection, and Jude has to turn away and shut his eyes.

Alvin takes him by the waist with one hand, aligns himself with Jude's waiting entrance in the other, and guides himself in with a smooth, slow motion. Jude moans in relief, letting himself be pulled back until Alvin's knees are touching the back of his legs.

A few beats pass before Jude rocks back, seeking friction and wordlessly telling Alvin to move. The man obliges, almost sliding back completely before thrusting back in again. Jude moans again, head suddenly feeling heavy as he struggles to keep it up.

Alvin clutches Jude's hips as he snaps forward, the obscene smack of their skin colliding filling the room, and the sound intermingles with the chorus of loud hums and grunts as Alvin finally settles on a pace, slow at first with the intent to drive Jude mad.

"Harder," Jude gasps after another full stroke, and Alvin chuckles briefly before complying, thrusting into Jude with more earnest and pulling a gasp from Jude's lungs.

Alvin's pace soon picks up, going from full but considerate to downright rough, and that's exactly how Jude likes it. He voices his appreciation with a loud moan every time he takes Alvin in.

With a rough tug, Alvin pulls Jude towards him, and snaps his hips in and out of Jude's slicked and eager heat. Jude lets out a shuddering breath, mindlessly shoving his typewriter away from him (and subsequently sending a stack of papers all over the desk) before sagging atop his desk, resting the full weight of his upper body on it.

His knees buckle and he lets out a sob when he feels Alvin hit a certain bundle of nerves deep inside of him, Jude moaning a loud, "There, there."

Alvin hums in affirmation, staving off a chuckle as he watches Jude slowly come undone beneath him, and he continues thrusting at the angle commanded of him. Jude wails, uninhibited, with every full brush of the spot that had driven him mad, and his arms extend in the throes of his overwhelming pleasure, knocking and pulling papers in their scrabbling.

As he draws closer and closer to sweet relief, his mouth hangs open, saliva accumulating behind his whetted hips, a thin trail sliding out of the corner of his mouth. He has enough wits about him to shut his mouth, but it proves to be too much when Alvin hits that spot again and again. His head tosses, cheek pressed to pieces of loose paper, the scratch of their movements deafening against his ears, the scent of fresh ink mixing with the heady scent of sex in the room.

Alvin's pace begins to stutter, a series of guttural moans heralding his oncomming release, Jude is filled with a hot slickness soon after, Alvin pressing deep into him and coming with a few twitches of his hips. Jude gasps at the sensation, feels himself ache so much it's almost painful, wants relief as soon as possible.

Jude is hauled up by his biceps, Alvin squeezing at his pale and pliant skin as he pulls Jude against him, and continues with a series of shallow thrusts before reaching down to tug at Jude's engorged cock. Jude's hand shoots up to curl behind Alvin's neck, his knees nearly giving beneath him as he finally comes, eyes clamped shut and mouth hanging open as a loud, keening moan rises from the pit of his stomach.

He leans back against Alvin, who has his arms around Jude's waist to steady him, and gasps for breath as the aftershocks tingle in his spine. Jude turns up to face Alvin and pulls him down for a lingering open-mouthed kiss as he rides out his orgasm.

"That good?" Alvin asks breathlessly, expression on the precipice of a weary smile.

Jude hums in approval, smiling as his afterglow begins to ebb.

When they finally begin to pull away, the first thing Jude notices is that he feels a headache coming on. We overdid it, he thinks grimly, and he takes a step away from Alvin to lean against his desk before his eyes widen in another realization.

His work. His research.

If the papers aren't scattered, tossed to the floor and all over his desk, then it's either crumpled up and bent, or covered in cum and drool.

Jude is immobilized, abject horror on his face.

Alvin notices the sudden stillness and silence, but it isn't until a few beats pass and cum is dripping between the normally clean Jude's thighs does he speak.

"Everything alright, Jude?"

Jude says nothing as if he hadn't heard a thing.

Alvin raises a brow before taking a long step towards Jude and instantly cringes.

Oh.

Jude's textbook.

That was important, wasn't it?

"Uh," Alvin begins dumbly, and he's tempted to pull up his pants and leave the room, leave the house, leave the city for a few days.

The only sound Jude makes in response is a clipped, helpless noise. He turns to look at Alvin over his shoulder with wide eyes as if he were still processing what was happening.

"I've spent years working on this," he says, tone numb. "Years, Alvin."

"I'm real sorry, Jude," Alvin offers helplessy. A twisted part of him kind of finds it funny, though a pang of guilt also trembles inside of him. Jude is definitely upset about this.

Jude gasps a few times in disbelief, looking between the mess on his desk and Alvin as if he were trying to rationalize whether it was the other man's fault or not.

Alvin knew it was, and as much as he adored Jude, he never was a good man. Making good on his previous urge, Alvin quickly pulls his pants up, zips them closed, and takes a step back, hands raised in a disarming manner.

"Look, Jude, I can see you're upset, so I'm just gonna," he says as he inches towards the door. "I'm gonna give you some alone-time, alright? Be sure and get cleaned up, okay?"

Jude narrows his gaze at Alvin, completely incredulous, before making a noise of disbelief as Alvin disappears from the room, leaving Jude with a pounding headache and his life's work in ruins.


End file.
